King
|enemies = |status = Deceased |descni = The Leader |descag = The village leader }} King (キング Kingu) is a Mimiga and head of Mimiga Village. He is exceptionally strong for a normal Mimiga, due to his consumption of Red Flowers.Pixel's BBS: "Why does King have red/pink eyes?" "by red flower." "was King effected by the red flowers? if so what did they do?" "for the power." "Hey pixel. How did king survived the red flower and not dissapear like toroko?" "He may have cooked it.." Appearance King has a spherical head with a protruding snout. His eyes are larger than normal, and pinkish, with thin black pupils. (His eyes are incorrectly rendered as light orange in the artwork for Nicalis' Japanese port of the game) There is a scar in between his eyes which extends along the front of his snout. He has long ears that dangle past his shoulders, and wears a purple overcoat. He appears to be perpetually frowning. History Present Cave Story King is first seen arguing with Toroko over the key to Arthur's house, where Sue is staying. Because Sue is wanted by the Doctor, King plans to turn her in before the Doctor attacks the village to try and get her himself. He feels this is an unfortunate plan, but he'd rather let the Doctor take Sue instead of Toroko, since Sue isn't native to the village and seems to hate every Mimiga in it besides Toroko. When Toroko is mistaken for Sue and captured by Misery, King and Jack meet in the Assembly Hall to discuss what to do next. Both agree to try and trade Sue for Toroko. After Quote finds the second key to Arthur's house and leaves the door unlocked, King and Jack wait for Sue to teleport back from the Egg Corridor then capture her and lock her in the village cage, waiting for the Doctor's minions to come back so they can make the trade. As Quote goes to the Bushlands to rescue Sue's brother Kazuma in her place, Sue tells King and Jack the Doctor's plan to turn all the Mimiga into his personal army using Red Flowers. The two of them let Sue go, and King follows her to Arthur's house to discuss what to do about the Doctor with her and the newly arrived Kazuma and Professor Booster. When the group discovers that the Doctor has located the Red Flowers in the Sand Zone, Quote is sent there to find and destroy the flowers. Unfortunately, the Doctor and his minions had already unlocked the warehouse where the flowers are kept. King somehow manages to get to the warehouse before Quote does, arriving just as Balrog is forcing Toroko to eat a red flower as a test. King easily defeats Balrog with one slash of his sword, forcing him to flee, but Toroko has already ingested the flowers and is beginning to transform. Enraged at this turn of events, King swears to kill the Doctor, and moves to attack him, only to be fatally wounded by Misery. Helpless and slowly dying, King can only watch as Toroko succumbs to the flower's enraging effects. Quote arrives only moments later. The Doctor and Misery both leave using their teleportation ability, while Toroko attempts to kill Quote in a blind rage, forcing Quote to kill her. After the battle, King asks that Quote avenge him with his dying breath, leaving his Blade behind for Quote to wield. Personality King's only motivation throughout the game is to protect his family from harm. He is fiercely defensive of those he considers family, and would rather die himself than allow any of them to be killed. He is especially protective of Toroko, since she is the sister of Arthur, who was his idol. King is generally quite amicable to outsiders until they start putting their own interests before the people he cares about, as show by his acceptance of Quote, Kazuma, Professor Booster, and his initial rejection and later acceptance of Sue. When agitated, King is very temperamental compared to the other Mimigas, who tend to be quite timid and harmless, even going so far as verbal death threats to the object of his frustrations. This anger is the result of him eating red flowers to increase his strength: the remains of the flowers can be found in Arthur's House. While he does tend towards open hostility, he is quite lucid, unlike the other Mimigas affected by red flowers, as shown by his reaction when Sue explains her situation to him. Trivia * When using the Blade at Lv. 3, King's spirit appears as a projectile, holding his sword while slashing anything in it's path. * King is the only Mimiga seen using a weapon, and the only alive and non-rabid Mimiga who displays any fighting skill. * In Pixel's BBS, it is stated that King did eat red flowers, but did not go rabid because he may have cooked them. It is also stated that the red flowers increased King's power. * King's Halloween costume has him wearing a Guy Fawkes mask, a reference to the similar mask worn by the titular character of the comic V for Vendetta and its movie adaptation. Category:Deceased Category:Allies